Love that is forbidden to all
by RikusSecretloverforever
Summary: High school boys, gay or bi, or maybe just straight.  They are trying to figure it out as their lives go on.  RikuxSora AxelxRoxas Yaoi
1. The first day

Laseatia- I don't claim to own any characters, this story is mine. Um... well that would be it!  
Riku- What about introductions?  
Laseatia- Hmm... well I would think people know you guys. ::Laughs::

* * *

Chapter one-The First Day

Riku&Axel

A young silver haired male was flipping through a gaming magazine that he picked up on the way to coming to this new school. He tossed it down onto a light brown table next to his bed. "This is so bor…" Crash!!!!

"Shit!" A young male with red hair shouted after all his stuff fell from his arms; he was standing in front of the silver hair boy's room. The silver hair was at the doorway of his room.

"Need any help?" He didn't know what to say. So he asked if the red head needed any assistance with anything so that he could have something to do with his time.

"Kind of, I just need you help me find my room." He said, his voice was the kind where no one could have issues hearing him, but they shouldn't go deaf either. "By the way the name is Axel. A-X-E-L… got it memorized?"

The silver haired stared at Axel with a dumb look on his face. "Um yeah I got it memorized. My name is Riku." Riku picked up a black duffle bag; he nearly fell down onto the cold white marble floor from the weight of the bag.

Axel started to laugh at Riku's foolish attempt to pick up his bag. "Are you having trouble? Riku was the name right?" He said after he had finished laughing. He had laughed so much that tears had fallen from his eyes.

"Argh! What the hell is in here… bricks and a few bodies?" He asked as he struggled with the bag on his right shoulder.

"Well… let's see there is my shoes, my hair gel, my brush, and my two hundred and two CDs." He said as he grinned at the thought of owning that many CDs. Ninety percent of them were mixed discs from when he was obsessed with several songs at a time, but didn't want to but a lot CDs for one song on each.

Riku's jaw almost fell through the hard stone floor. "T-two hundred?" He stuttered. He shook his head, making his silver locks move with him. "Any way back to your room, what number is it?"

Axel started to look around the hallway innocently. "I didn't get that memorized." He started to whistle right after he admitted that. He put his hands into his black pants pocket. His left hand groped a crumpled piece of paper. He pulled it out and looked at it. "Well I found my paper, I guess I put it in there with out thinking." He laughed.

Riku's left eye started to twitch violently. "You found it in your pocket? And how long has it been in there?"

Axel wasn't paying any attention to Riku's questions… or demands however someone looked at it. He just looked at Riku's aquamarine colored eyes and saw the left one twitching. "Um… you know I think you should get that checked out."

"You know what I think?! I think you should get your brain checked out!" Riku shouted at the top of lungs making several people that were in their rooms look out into the hall and stare at the two boys.

"Now, now, don't go making a scene like we are a couple having their first argument." Axel patted Riku's head. Riku was breathing heavily.

"Where is your room?" He growled in a life threatening tone of voice. He was agitated with this Axel person. Who did he think he was any ways?

"Um… it says number three sixteen and it says I should have a roommate with me too." He smiled gleefully. "Oh I just can't wait to meet my roomie. I wonder what they are like?"

"What room did you just say?" Riku demanded, in a quieter tone. His skin was paling by the second. He really hoped he didn't want to hear that number again.

"I said room number three hundred sixteen." Axel said unphased by Riku's reaction to when he said the room number the first time. "I still want to know who my roommate is going to be."

"Your roommate is standing right in front of you." A deep growl came from the lovely silver haired boy. His aquamarine eyes met with Axel's eye and his eyes were filled with a subtle since of confusion. "Me… I am your roommate and we are standing outside of our room, you dimwit!"

"Oh, are you serious? I wonder was this fate? Well any ways, nice to meet you roomie!" Axel said as he started to half-skip half-fall into the dorm room and leaving Riku with all of Axel's stuff, there was three bags, the other two weren't any where near as heavy as the first one Riku picked up.

I am going to kill myself in most likely an hour. And I really wanted to check out this school since my mom went through the trouble to get me in here, and I know she paid a lot too. He sighed as he dragged the bags into the room. He looked at this Axel person as he watched him to bounce about like an airhead that Riku classified him as. "You are welcome that I was your butler, you lazy ass!" Riku's glinted with a mixture of anger and a bit of cheerfulness. Maybe he wasn't going to hate this guy too much.

Sora&Roxas

A brunette boy was looking at his sapphire blue duffle bag; it had anime patches sewed on thanks to his best girl friend… Kairi. Actually he liked her a little more than that but he wasn't sure how she felt about him since he and his twin brother had to leave home to go to this school.

"Hey Sora are you thinking about your 'girlfriend'?" The one that looked exactly like Sora except for a few difference like the color of hair was slightly lighter and the choice of hairstyle wasn't much different, but it wasn't the same either.

"Yeah, but she isn't my girlfriend, just like Nominee isn't your girlfriend either." He said smiling widely at the twin. He loved his brother more than anything else… well maybe save for anime.

The twin laughed softly at him and responded by sticking his tongue out for a brief second. He would have gone on longer if it wasn't for the fact that the secretary took out two sheets of paper and handed them over to the two boys.

They took their own and looked at them for a brief second and then swapped papers. "Yes! We are in the same room!" They said at the same time. They smiled and clapped each other's hands together.

They started to walk to their room. "What number did the paper say Roxas?" Sora was the dimmer one of the two, but he was fine with that.

"Um… I believe that it is number three hundred and seventeen." Roxas unfolded one of their papers, he wasn't sure but it didn't matter because their schedules were the exact same except for the last period. Roxas had photography and Sora had art. He checked the paper and nodded in satisfaction. "I was right, it is three seventeen."

Sora poked Roxas on his left side… his most ticklish spot. The way Sora was smiling it looked like he was a menace having the time of his life because he was winning against his nemesis.

Roxas's white bag with stars sewed on his fell onto the floor, as well as him. He was laughing loudly because Sora had changed over to tickling. Roxas was trying his best to roll away from his brother but it wasn't too successful of an attempt.

"Sora… I c-can't… breathe… p-p-please… stop." He was begging through his gasps for air.

Sora sighed as he pulled away from Roxas. "Okay I am done." He said smiling with the tip of his pink tongue stuck out just partially between his soft lips.

Roxas sat up; his breath was becoming steady again. "You know… I hate you." He said only pausing once for breath.

"Yeah well I love you too bro." He did the same smile he had done earlier after he said he was done tickling Roxas. They both got back up and took their stuff with them as the headed for room number three seventeen. They were walking in silence… they might have been thinking about a couple of girls or maybe they were plotting each other's deaths. Who knew any better than themselves?

Sora smiled to his brother, as they were getting closer to their room. They were in the hall of the three hundreds. He turned his head and saw a silvered haired person a little distance away from the two brothers. Sora had to squint to see him. He seems pretty cool… maybe they can be friends later. Before Sora knew it they were walking by this silver haired male. Sora and him both looked into each other's eyes. They silver haired guy smiled at Sora… 'I wonder why he smiled at me like that?' He thought to himself.

* * *

Laseatia- Hmm... this is most likely my shortest chapter in this series, I am not sure, so, sorry about its length. ::Sweatdrop:: I hope you like this, and I hope you read this till the end (which has not even been thought of because that is too depressing)  
Riku- Why am I stuck with Axel?  
Laseatia- ::Laughs:: Because we don't want something wrong to go on behind closed doors.  
Riku- ::Sweat drop:: I don't feel safe... 


	2. I wonder why he looks at me

Laseatia- Riku, I'll give you a cookie if you do the disclaimer!  
Riku- I don't want a cookie!  
Laseatia- Fine... Sora! You want a cookie?  
Sora- YAY! Lasea-chan does not own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters. She also does own any final fantasy characters, nor claims to it! Can I have the cookie now??  
Laseatia- Yesh... here you go! -  
Sora- YAY!

* * *

Chapter two- I wonder why he looks at me?

Sora and Roxas

The young brunette watched the silver haired guy walk into his room and yelled at a guy that sounded to have the name of Axel, or something along those lines. He also shouted something about how the room looked like he had set a bomb off in it, and that he didn't know how he managed it. He was wasn't moving because the other twin was fishing in his pockets for the keys that had came in the mail for them earlier in the summer, which was the sure sign that they had been accepted.

"What are you so dazed about?" Asked the twin after he unlocked the door. His eyes filled with the love only he felt for his twin, and hopefully for his future lover. And right now the older twin, with his eyes so filled with love did not feel it for the girl back at home. Well for the time being, he hoped that he would feel more in love with her later on with their lives.

"Roxas, you aren't listening, you have been staring at a wall!" Shouted the younger twin as he set his bag onto the bed closest to the window. "I told you that I was trying to figure out what the guy had shouted at his room mate, it sounded like a part of a car?" His last sentence sounded more like a question more than anything else. "Um… I think it was something like Axel. I dunno." The brunette shrugged his shoulders.

Roxas shook his head and laughed, "why don't you go over to their dorm and ask him instead of wondering. We both know that thinking from you could mean the end of the world." He teased. He took out the clothes he had packed in the duffle bag and put them in the top two drawers and left the bottom two for the younger twin. Though it did not mattered what they wore because they wore the same size clothes and they liked each other's taste, even if it wasn't the same, so it was more like they didn't any drawers of their own.

Sora was stretched out on his bed when he saw the silver haired guy and a red head walk by the front of the open door. _'Roxas must have left the door open.' _The young brunette noticed that the boys both slowed down as they walked past the room. They didn't stop, just went slower than a snail. So the brunette that was not occupied with his clothes flashed a smiled to them both and turned on his side as he decided to look out the window. It was such a nice view. He could see the clear blue pond that was just in front of the small patch of woods. "Roxas, what should we do first? 'Cause I don't want to be stuck in here till we have to go down and eat." Sora said looking at his twin as he sat down on the foot of the other bed.

"We can always go for a walk. You know like look around the school." The brother said as he looked at the ceiling. "Oh yeah, I have been meaning to ask, why did you pick art? We both know you can't draw anything, much less a straight line, heck, even your circles don't look like circles." He cracked a teasing smile. Even a smiled flirted with Sora's lips.

"You know you should be a little nicer to your brother, your twin brother at that. And I guess I felt like it." He said as he sat up. "And I guess a walk around the school would be okay, I guess I should figure out where the food is going to be served if I ever want to get there."

"Ha! You are an idiot." Roxas said laughing as he hopped off the bed and him and Sora walked out of the room.

Riku and Axel

"He is pretty cute." Axel said smiling. He hadn't paid much attention to the brunette that the silver hair told him about.

Both boys had been opened with each other when Riku had walked into the room with a soft blush that he had attempted to hide with his bangs, but wasn't very good at. Axel had pried the truth out of the slightly shorter male, he was a very persistent creature despite how he acted. When Riku told Axel that he thought that he liked the cuteness of the brunette that had walked by and had a room next door, Axel seemed to be okay that he shared a room with a gay guy. Riku had asked and Axel smiled and proudly announced that he was gay. Which for an odd reason to Riku did not surprise him. This all of course had happened after Riku screeched about the room looking like a war zone.

"I really like the looks of the cutie that is sharing the room with him. He must be gay. He had bag with stars on it! And I know very few guys that carry about a bag with stars on it… correction, I know none other than that kid." Axel had pretty much started to drool and Riku started to inched away.

"Well, would you settle down before you get too excited." He shot at the red head.

Axel glared at him. "Ha-ha, I am not that perverted." He said trying to sound as though he meant it, but by the look that Riku gave him it didn't seem to have helped him. "Whatever!" He said as he took a couple of large strides to distant himself from the 'youngster'.

Riku quickened his pace slightly to get back up to Axel's pace. "Well I am sorry, that you are perverted and that…" He stopped because he saw Axel stop. And he looked in the same direction as the red head. It was the twins that they had seen. He didn't pay attention to the one that had the lighter hair color, all his attention was completely on the other one with the sapphire eyes. He smiled cautiously at him. The last time he had smiled the brunette set off a confused look and he was afraid that the boy thought that Riku was hitting on him… well he was planning on it later, but it wasn't his goal at the moment.

The dark brunette smiled back. "Hey!" His voice was so cheerful, and lord only knew that Riku just wanted to listen to him talk from then on. Sora looked at both boys, each seem to have their attentions caught on the two boys, the red head on his brother and that silver haired guy was looking at him again. Sora had to admit it didn't seem to bother him too much have the silver hair looking at him and him only. He closed his eyes and shook his head only slightly. 'Don't think like that! You are not a girl!' His thoughts ran wildly.

Roxas was the one to speak up this time. "Um… my name is Roxas and he is my twin; Sora." He thought it was best to get that out of the way since they had rooms next to each other. His heart had tightened when he noticed then that the tall red head was looking at him with a look of hunger in his eyes. His cheeks warmed only the slightest bit. 'It must be hot in here.' He thought as he took off the plain white hoodie, revealing a white shirt with black and white checkered sleeves, the shirt had hugged his body just in the right places. He also had dark blue jeans on and his shoes were white with pitch black shoe strings. But removing the pull-over had not helped with the heat that was invading his body.

"Nice to meet you." Riku said smoothly, though it had been directed to Sora only, he had made it seem like it meant Roxas too. "The name's Riku, and the drooling idiot is Axel." He smiled, and his aquamarine eyes sparkled with a little bit of humor.

"Shut up youz." Axel had growled with out taking his gaze off of the face belonging to the light brunette. Roxas and Sora had both laughed and both the older boys smiled softly hearing the sound of laughter brushing their minds, making the sound become committed to memory. "So why don't you two eat dinner with us?" He asked.

Riku had wanted to protest, but he wouldn't mind eating with the sapphire eyed male, the thing is he was afraid that Axel would molest the other one. Well maybe he should be there, it wouldn't be good if Sora wouldn't want to be with Riku if he found out that the guy that molested his brother was his room mate.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other, why would they turn the offer down? It would be rude, but it could save them from something bad. They both felt it in their bones, but they couldn't place it. "Sure why not." Sora said shrugging his shoulders, while Roxas nodded his head once. He did trust the silver hair that he know knew as Riku and no long the silver haired guy, but Sora didn't really like the way the red head, that did have the name of a car part, looked at his brother. The lust in his eyes was clear, and a little scary in Sora's mind.

He leaned over and whispered softly in his brother's ear, "That Axel guy is gay I think." And Roxas discretely nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we all go into our room and talk about ourselves?" Axel suggested, he didn't like the way the boys had looked at him at the exact same time.

"Sure, it would pass the time I suppose." Roxas giving. He looked at the younger twin, and his sapphire eyes were filled with confusion. And Roxas' response was a shrug of the shoulders. Axel had almost ran up and hugged Roxas, but he held himself back, which brought a lot of surprise to Riku, because he had noticed the muscles twitch ever so slightly.

Sora finally broke down after he stared into his CRAZY brother's eyes. "I don't see a problem with that. It would be fun too, having made our first friends in the school." He grinned at the two tall males. Like Axel, Riku wanted to squeeze the cute boy, but he had more control over himself, so it wasn't so bad. Sora looked at Riku and smiled, though the smile was a little more on the shy side, which brought Riku deeper in love with the boy. Was there an off button to this boy of cuteness? If there isn't lord only knows that Riku would explode from all the love that was welling up in him and from all the cuteness that he seemed to put off.

* * *

Laseatia- Eh... I think this is moving too slowly... sorry... well it will pick up as the chapters go on, I promise you that much. I already have chapter six written, so if I get good responses I will have it up in no time! And you will be surprised with it! -  
Riku- I want a different room! I don't want to share with Axel! He might molest me!  
Laseatia- You could easily molest him too! You are gay too!  
Sora- OO H-he's gay? Ahhhh::Runs away::  
Laseatia- ::Sighs:: Until next time! Come back here, Sora! Sora? Where did he go? 


End file.
